


The DeLorean Miraculous

by izthebookfreak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Back to the Future Au, F/M, I'm not really sure how to tag, but its fine, no one asked for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izthebookfreak/pseuds/izthebookfreak
Summary: Adalyn Agreste's home life is a mess. Her father is a washed up model with a love of liquor. Her mother is a insecure secretary pushed around by her boss. Together they make the super duo of Ladybug and Chat Noir... or they did.She escapes her family with the help of her boyfriend, Victor Lahiffe, and an old man named Fu. But after Fu discovers a new Miraculous that ends up sending Adalyn back in time to when her parents were in high school, she causes her parents to never fall in love. Saving her life and parent's marriage proves to be challenged while she tries to get BACK TO THE FUTURE!(This is a Back to the Future AU if you couldn't tell)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this hit me like a ton of bricks.  
> There will obviously be different than the original movie, and I'm taking creative liberties when it comes to Miraculous world and what happens to our beloved characters.  
> I'll try to update as much as I can, but with two AP classes it's gonna be tricky to fit this in, and I really don't want to post half-assed chapters on this fic. 
> 
> But here we go!  
> The first chapter of the DeLorean Miraculous.  
> Enjoy!

No one exactly knows how the daughter of a washed-up model and a wannabe designer became friends with the Great Guardian of the Miraculous. Not even their closest friends really know how the two actually met. Many question the fact a teenage girl would even bother with an old man. Some suspected foul play, others assumed they were both crazy, but anyone acquainted with either of the pair knew they had a special bond.

This is why it was no surprise that Adalyn entered Master Fu’s studio uninvited. What was extremely unexpected, though, was that he was not there.

“Fu?” Adalyn called into the empty room. Her brow furrowed while casting her gaze to each piece of furniture. “Fu? Wayzz? Hello?”

The teen quickly glanced towards the clock, making sure she still had time before school began, and made her way towards the backroom. Adalyn had claimed the area as her space early on in their friendship, since Fu had not made use of the room other than a few bookcases and a table. Opening the door, she peered in to see her hot pink guitar leaning against a ginormous amplifier.

She had gotten the amp from a friend asking around for someone to take it off their hands. They said it was defective, but Adalyn wasted no time in claiming the speaker. It stood high enough to almost be grazing the ceiling, and was wide enough to take more than half the wall space.

Adalyn lifted the guitar and situated the strap around her neck. She flicked the switch on the amp, and started fiddling with the adjustments, cranking all settings to as loud as possible before plugging in her guitar.

Her arm was raised, pick ready in hand. Adalyn took one last look at the speaker in front of her. She took a deep breath. Her hand lowered and struck the strings, strumming the guitar with all her might.

She was flung across the room.

Her body smacked the wall, then crumpled to the ground. She looked up at the amp, a large hole now in the center and gaped in awe, “Damn.”

Adalyn’s thoughts were interrupted by a ringing. Fu’s phone was being called.

Still dazed from being thrown across the room, she picked herself off the ground, placed her guitar back against the wall, and shuffled to the front desk. She eyed the stray phone that seemed to be having a seizure on the table.

The girl snatched the phone and brought it up to her ear, “Hello?”

“Adalyn! Is that you?”

“Yeah, Fu, it’s me,” she rubbed her shoulders, attempting to numb the pain. “Where are you? Do you have Wayzz?”

“Wayzz? Yeah, yeah, he’s with me,” a faint murmuring was heard in the background, and Adalyn smirked at the familiar voice. “But this is very important. I need you to come to the Louvre at 1:15 tomorrow.”

She paused. “1:15 _AM?”_

“Yes, yes, in the morning. I believe I have made a new discovery. This is very important, Adalyn. You need to be at the Louvre tomorrow. 1:15. Also Wayzz noticed a few defective wires in the amp and recommends that you don’t use it on behalf it might explode.”

Adalyn thought back to the hole now created in the speaker. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

She was about to end the call before Fu’s urgency rang again, “WAIT? What time is it?”

“Eight,” she said, glancing at the clock above her, and again his loud voice startled the girl.

“HUZZAH! It worked! I knew it would work! The clock is twenty-five minutes slow!”

Adalyn froze, her eyes returning to the clock. “Fu, are you saying it’s actually 8:25?”

“Precisely!”

A groan crept from her throat, ”I’m late for school.” The teen slammed the phone back on the desk before racing out the door. Her hand snatched the skateboard outside the building and she bolted to the school.

Now it’s important to note this wasn’t the first time Adalyn was late for school, it wasn’t even the tenth. She had this issue with the snooze button… and hitting it… repeatedly. She didn’t try much to fix it though, being late wasn’t too bad in her opinion.

The school wasn’t far, a fifteen minute walk if she took her time. But it was still a challenge to get there in five minutes.

After speeding down the sidewalk she saw a familiar figure standing atop the high school stairs. Victor looked striking in a short sleeved button up and khakis with thick frames surrounding his large brown eyes. A grin began to spread across Adalyn’s face. He didn’t return one. She snapped the board up and kicked it into her hand.

“This is your fifth tardy this month,” his voice was smooth and gentle yet stern. “I knew I should’ve called you.”

She stood on her tiptoes to lightly brush his cheek with her lips. “It wasn’t my fault this time!” she defended herself. “Fu’s clock was broken.”

“Okay, Agreste,” the corners of his lips curved up slightly, and Adalyn silently celebrated the tiny victory. “Now we have to go through the back doors, Monsieur Damocles is looking for you.”

Victor took the girl’s hand and hurried to a different entrance located behind their school. Adalyn was unbelievably lucky. She had been dating Victor Lahiffe for almost a year now, but she couldn’t remember anything before that. He was smart and neat and quiet and everything she wasn’t and that made him everything to her. He probably would be better off without Adalyn and her constant trouble, but he never faltered. He was the best thing to ever happen to her, which made Adalyn very lucky.

The pair snuck through the door and quietly inched there way to their class. The door to Mademoiselle Bustier's room was only steps away. Adalyn reached out her hand to grab the door knob, before being stopped by a booming voice.

“AGRESTE! LAHIFFE!”

_So close._

They turned, meeting with the large man that is Monsieur Damocles. “Adalyn Agreste, I see this is your fifth tardy this month.”

“Gotta stay consistent,” she smirked, and the teachers frown deepened.

“And Lahiffe,” he turned. “I’ve got to say I’m very disappointed."

Victor clasped his hands behind his back, “I’m very sorry, Monsieur. It won’t happen again.”

Damocles nodded in approval. The man sighed, “You know, Adalyn, I knew both of your parents when they were students here.”

Adalyn rolled her eyes, _Here we go again._

“Your mother was always late; an absolute flake. The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, I suppose,” he chuckled as if he was making a joke, but Adalyn didn't find his jab humorous. “She was a wonderful student, though. Until her parents lost their bakery. She seemed to have fallen off the deep end after that. And your father: Adrien Agreste, teenage fashion model. He was a stellar student as well, but after your grandfather was revealed as Hawkmoth, back when Paris was plagued with akumas, he dropped out of school.” Damocles paused. Silence filled every corner of the hallway, “I guess no one under the Agreste name will ever amount to anything.”

The words hung in the air. Damocles had said similar things in the past, but his comments seemed to cut deeper every time.

“We should be getting to class, Monsieur.” Victor’s voice was sharp, cutting the tension between the two.

“Yes, you are right,” he smiled, but his stare were never changing “Better go to class, Agreste.”

\---

“What an _asshole!”_

School had ended hours ago, but the couple always walked around Paris before returning to their homes. Adalyn was on yet another rant of how Damocles hated her entire family.

“Your parents went to school here too. He could’ve talked about Nino or Alya, but _no._ He had to go on about how my parents are apparently the worse people to ever live. And he brought _Gabriel_ into this! It’s not my fault my grandfather was a super villain! And come on! _Never amount to anything?_ What is wrong with him?”

Victor stayed quiet, but that wasn’t abnormal. Adalyn usually drove the conversations between the two of them. Only when there was a pause did he say, “So did you ask about tomorrow night?”

She let out a high pitched, “Well...”

“Adalyn,”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry, okay!” she grumbled. “I just haven't thought of a good excuse yet.” Victor sighed, a noise that made her heart shrivel. “I’m really sorry, but you know what my parents think of you and your family. Asking them if you could take me to the ocean for the weekend is impossible.”

He said, “I know,” but his eyes were still pinned on the pavement. “I was just excited.”

Adalyn reached for his hand, lacing her fingers in between his. “I’m sorry. I’ll talk to them tonight.”

“It’s not just that,” Victor said. He tightened his grip, almost crushing her hand. “Adalyn, why are you so scared of people?”

Her face redend, “I’m not _scared_ of people.”

Victor laughed, “Really? Why don’t you send in that demo you made? Or audition for the band playing at the school dance? Adalyn, you're terrified of being rejected, and it causes you to miss out on really awesome opportunities.” He stopped in the street, parting the flood of civilians surrounding them. He cupped Adalyn's hands in his own. “Look, I get that Adrien and Marinette Agreste are... freaky, and I get that our parents don’t really get along, but this weekend is supposed to be about _us.”_

“I know I’m s-”

“SAVE THE CLOCK TOWER!”

Adalyn jumped at the jar shaking an inch from her nose.

“Save the Conciergerie Clock!” Attached to the jar was an older woman with a stack of flyers in one hand and her crazed ceramic in the other. “Thirty years ago it was struck by lightning and stopped working. Now Manon Chamack is advocating to tear down the clock in her campaign, but the S-P-P-A-H,” she spoke each letter with a punch that sent spit flying, “will not stand for it. We will fight back against the tyranny of the government and save the clock! Would you please contribute to our cause?”

“Of course, ma’am,” Victor said. Adalyn knew he would donate. He was just that kind of guy. It was another reason he was so out of her league and she was so lucky. A quick yet slightly awkward transaction followed with Victor searching through his wallet for a dollar and Adalyn making politely force conversation about the weather. Victor then took a flyer out of grace, and smiled before walking away from the woman who was preoccupied with another innocent bystander.

The pair walked in silence until they reached Victor’s home. It was a little apartment building in an almost nice part of town. They walked to the front step together, but the boy stopped before entering the house. He turned and placed a hand on his girlfriend’s cheek. It then moved to one of Adalyn’s dyed pink streaks and tugged on the curl. Victor gave an almost pleading smile, “Ask your parents, okay?”

“Okay,” Adalyn said. Victor leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before entering his home. And Adalyn, left alone at the doorstep, dropped her skateboard, and rode back to the Agreste household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, you have no idea how much I appreciate it! Feel free to comment and give kudos. Also tell me if there's any spelling errors I missed, cause I'm getting sick of reading my own work.
> 
> (Don't worry, Adrien and Marinette will be in next chapter)
> 
> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> -Iz


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adalyn sits through an awkward family dinner, meets a judgmental kwami, and screws a simple job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is a lot longer than planned, but I really wanted to:  
> A) Show you how much Adrien and Marinette have changed and  
> B) FINALLY get Adalyn back in time
> 
> So it took quite a bit longer than I wanted it!  
> Thank you to all who had read my first chapter and left comments and kudos! It feels amazing to read them! I love you all!  
> I hope you enjoy!

_"You idiot, Marinette! How could you have done this to me?"_

Adalyn grimaced at the high pitched voice coming from her home. She had just rode up to the house, but the teen had already known the she-devil would be there. Anyone could’ve seen the elegantly spotless vehicle in their driveway. And if the car was there, then so was Chloé Bourgeois.

The girl had started walking up the driveway, but stopped at Chloé’s car. It seemed to be taunting Adalyn and the Agreste family, twinkling in the driveway. She snarled, and hurled her saliva onto the roof of the car. Adalyn leaned over and used her sleeve to rub the spit into the prime coating. Smiling to herself, Adalyn finally made her way to the doorstep.

She heard her mother’s voice from outside. "I'm very sorry, Chloé." Marinette spoke carefully, "But I'm not exactly sure what I've done wrong."

"You’re not sure, huh?" Chloé hissed as the teen slowly pushed open the screen door and crept into her home. Adalyn could see the woman fuming in the kitchen. She was dressed in a posh pantsuit. Her stiff (and probably fake) blonde hair was pulled into a slick ponytail while her makeup was so thick it almost levitated off her skin. Everything about her made Adalyn’s skin crawl.

The teen then shifted her gaze to her mother. Marinette Agreste could've been beautiful if it hadn't been for her stringy, unkempt hair, tired eyes, and the worry permanently etched in her face. Her mom was currently wearing a white blouse and black skirt with plain black flats. Adalyn couldn’t remember ever seeing her mother wearing any bit of jewellery. She wasn’t sure her mom even had her ears pierced. The mother was just plain in nature.

Chloé began digging her purse, grumbling to herself until she ripped out a small metal object and began wagging it before her secretary's face. "Look familiar?"

Adalyn’s heart sunk as Marinette's eyes widened, "My hard drive."

"Ding ding ding! Wow, you aren't just a dumb bag of rocks?" Chloé mocked and Adalyn tightened her grip around her board. Her nails scraped against the already chipped wood.

"See,” Chloé started, “I needed something to keep my reports safe before I gave them to Monsieur Bernard.”

“You mean Mom’s reports, since, you know, she wrote them,” Adalyn muttered, but neither adult seemed to have noticed.

“I found it in your desk, and since you work for me, I took the liberty of finding better use of it. But after I wiped it clean and tried to export my reports, the computer crash. So I had to call up a repair man, and it's not going to be fixed till tomorrow afternoon! You ruined my whole report with your stupid hard drive!"

Chloé dropped the piece of plastic, and Marinette doved to retrieve it from the ground. Adalyn could see tears welding up in her eyes, "My designs."

"Are you hearing me, Marinette?" Chloé yelled, "My reports are gone! I need you to write them all again for tomorrow." Marinette nodded, eyes still on the tiny object in her hand, "Yes, of course."

"Good," Chloé said. She closed her bag, apparently finished with her business in the home, and marched to the door. As she got to the door, she turned to Adalyn. Chloé gave a fake smile, a splotch of lipstick stuck on her too-white teeth. "Try some makeup, doll. It'll cover your acne." Adalyn glared at the woman, and Chloe huffed before storming out of the house.

The girl looked at her mother, still on the ground, clutching the drive. "I'm sorry," her voice was hoarse. "I know I should've said something... or done something.. or something.." Her voice trailed off while she pulled herself off the ground. Her fingers quickly ran underneath her eyelids to prevent further tears from shedding. "But a drive is replaceable. A computer is replaceable. All those silly designs are replaceable." Adalyn's mom smiled, but it was forced, "Everything is replaceable but people, Addie."

The teen smiled back, and wrapped her mother in a hug. She loved her mom. She knew her life was a mess. She knew she was a broken woman. She knew her mother was made for so much more than this. But Adalyn would never be able to comprehend that this women could’ve been the savior of Paris.

"I’M BACK WITH GIFTS FROM THE HEAVENS!" Marinette jumped, breaking the hug and rushed to the door to silence her son.

"Devan, not so loud! You'll wake your father. He’s had a rough day." Adalyn wondered what could be so rough about drinking yourself silly all day and doing absolutely nothing while she watched her mom fuss over Devan. The girl would never understand what her mother could’ve possibly seen in someone like Adrien Agreste.

Devan came bounding into the home with boxes of pizza stacked in front of his face. He wore red from top to bottom and a dark visor almost as black as his hair, the uniform for a pizza joint downtown. "Mom," his smile brighten the room, "It's pizza. Pizza makes everything better."

"Yet we have pizza every Thursday and life is still shit," a voice called from the other room. 

“Language, Lacey!” Marinette snapped. 

“Yeah, shut up, Lacey! Pizza was sent from God!” 

“SHHH!” Marinette squeezed her son’s arm, “Just... go start eating. I’ll go get Dad.” 

Devan trotted into their kitchen with his sisters closely behind. He dropped the stack on the table and quickly opened the first box. The young man shoved a piece into his mouth while placing three more onto his paper plate. “Aren’t you going to eat?” he asked as cheese dripped from his mouth. 

“You’re disgusting,” Lacey said as she slumped into a chair. She grabbed a slice and pulled out her phone, her thumb tapping at supersonic speed. 

Adalyn stared at her siblings and wondered if she was adopted. 

She chose a seat and began to eat as Marinette came quickly sprinting from the other table. The mom sat down and fidgeted with her paper plate, her eyes continuing to glance towards the other room. There was a sudden thumping noise, and from his bedroom came the man of the house: Adrien Agreste. 

Adrien had really let himself go. He was pudgy, slightly bloated and eyes squinted, as if examining the room. His blonde hair was long and greasy, he had probably not taken a shower in several days, but that wasn't uncommon. The retired model wore a stained blue t-shirt and ragged jeans covered in stains. 

The father trotted to the kitchen and stared at his family eating. No one made eye contact. He retched, an awful sound that reeked of whatever alcohol he must’ve been drinking, as he sat in the last open chair. "Pizza, huh?" 

"Yes, Hun," Marinette smiled sweetly. "It is Thursday after all.” Adrien sighed, “Right, right. Thursday.”

He grabbed a sliced and devoured it. His lips made a smacking sound that sent shivers down Adalyn’s spine. There was a brief silence before he spoke again, “Grandpa misses you guys.” Food spilled out of their dad’s mouth as he spoke, “It’d be cool if you called him.” 

Lacey frowned, not looking up from her phone. “Why? He’s your dad.” 

“And he’s your grandfather,” Adrien countered, but no one took it seriously. He only talked about his dad when he was absolutely wasted. He wouldn’t even remember Adalyn’s name tomorrow, much less this conversation. “He loves you all very much,” he reminded before grabbing another slice, and Adalyn almost laughed. She didn’t know much about Gabriel, but she was pretty sure love wasn’t in his vocabulary. 

“I’m sure we’ll all give him a call later this week,” Marinette promised. 

They were not going to give him a call later this week. 

“Speaking of calls,” Adrien spoke, his head turning to Adalyn. “There was a voicemail from that Victor boy earlier today.” 

Adalyn froze. 

Marinette started, ”Adrien we talked about-” 

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to the Lahiffe anymore.” 

Adalyn felt her throat closing, “Well you see-” 

“Have we not explained that his parents are horrible people?” 

“Adrien!” Marinette yelled. 

“It’s true!” he fired back. “You know it is, Mari! After we told them about Ladybug and Chat, they left us! Said they couldn’t handle the “lies and deception”. He leaned back in the chair, running his cheesy hands through his hair. “What bullshit.” 

Marinette gasped, _“Adrien!_ The kids!” Her husband waved off her concern, “I’m getting another Bud.” 

He went to stand up and stumbled, but Marinette was already there, her body under his arm. She heaved him out of his chair, and Adalyn marveled at her mother’s strength. “No more, Adrien,” she said. “You should be getting to bed.” 

The drunk man smiled at his wife, “I love you.” 

“I know, dear,” Marinette started walking Adrien towards their room. 

“No really. I have the best partner in the whole world.” 

“Alrighty dear.” 

“And all it took to see it was a cup of coffee.” 

“That’s right dear.” 

“I love you, Mari.” 

“I love you too.” 

Their half hearted banter slowly died off, leaving the three kids all staring at their pizza. Devan reached over and grabbed the pizza from his mother’s plate and added it to his own pile. “More for me.” 

* * *

 

Adalyn woke to Jagged Storm singing in her ear.

She slowly peeled her eyes open. Her phone was singing some song her mother loved as a teenager. Her arm clumsily grabbed the device and she fumbled with it until she was able to accept the call. Her voice was groggy, “Hello?” 

“ADALYN!” Fu bellowed in the phone, shocking Adalyn and causing her to fall off her bed. Her phone slid across the ground while Fu continued to call her name. “Adalyn? Are you there?” Adalyn snatched the phone and placed it back by her ear. Fu was still trailing on, “Adalyn you really need to get a new phone I can’t hear a word you are saying.” 

The teen began to pick herself back up, “What do you want, Fu?” 

She could hear Fu scrambling around as he spoke, “I was just making sure you remembered tonight. 1:15 at the Louvre.”

Adalyn rubbed her groggy eyes, “Yes, Fu. I know.” 

“Good. 1:15. Don’t forget.” 

“I’m already out the door,”  Adalyn crawled back onto her bed. 

“Good. Good,” Adalyn sometimes couldn’t believe him. 

“Remember 1:15. Don’t be late.” 

“GOODBYE.” She ended the call and tossed the phone onto her bed.  The girl groaned, tired and alrighty ready for the night to end. She reluctantly pushed herself up and began to get dressed. 

Adalyn threw on some ripped jeans that might’ve been in style several decades ago and a band t-shirt she stole from Victor.  She slowly crept out of her room and through the house. She was lacing on her shoes as a voice spoke from behind her. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

Her head spun, eyes locking with her brother’s. He was sitting at the kitchen table, Coca-Cola in one hand and cold pizza in the other. Devan frowned at her, and Adalyn could feel her stomach begin to churn. 

“Fu needed help with a project,” she defended, but her voice was weak. Devan nodded, his face never changing. There was silence, the two staring at each other, waiting for the other to talk or leave or do something. But they just stood there, aimlessly waiting. 

Finally, Adalyn returned to tying her shoe and grabbed her board. Her fingers were barely grazing the doorknob when he spoke again. “You know they couldn’t have always been like this.” 

A sigh exited the girl’s body, and she turned her head back to her brother, “Then what happened?” Her fingers tightened around the knob and she thrashed open the door. Devan was left alone with his pizza. 

It’s important to note sneaking out wasn’t uncommon with the Agrestes. Lacey was rarely home at night. She would either be on some bender or convincing a poor soul to lose his virginity. And Devan would spend days at his friends avoiding their father’s outbursts or Chloe’s surprise visits. So Adalyn too would sneak into Victor’s home after dark, or spend nights on Fu’s couch when her father was more aggressive than normal, but she mainly left home to just be alone.

It took her a little over a half hour to get to the Louvre, which meant Adalyn was late, but Fu already knew that would happen. The two of them had had enough excursions for the man to know the teenager wasn’t timely. He always gave her an extra hour or so to arrive. But when she did finally get to the Louvre there was no sign of anyone there. 

Adalyn stopped her board a few steps before the Louvre. All the lights were off, and the parking lot was abandoned. Despite this, she tried the door and wasn’t exactly surprised to find it unlocked. She walked through the entrance and was immediately met with a green creature zooming to her face. “Adalyn, you made it!” 

Wayzz was floating inches from her face and she broke into a grin, “Of course I did. Did you ever doubt me?” From his expression she saw that he had doubted her, but she continued anyway. “Now what is so important it had to be done in the Louvre?” 

“He found something,” the kwami said. He used his hand limbs to lead her away. They walked threw several hallways and exhibits until they reached the Egyptian segment. The walls were a goldish color, covered in ancient scribbles and paintings. Mummified humans and clay jars were scattered throughout the exhibit.

And in the middle of it all was Fu.

He was hunched over a table, analyzing a worn out piece of paper while fiddling with a wooden box. His ancient eyes were slowly taking in the scripture, and he didn’t notice the teen walking over until his kwami spoke, “Master, she’s here!”

“Adalyn!” he called. The man limped over to her, and she couldn’t help but smile. How was it that a crazy old man made her so happy? “You cannot fathom what I’ve discovered!”

She said, “An ancient tomb? A magical elixir? Maybe even a sentient book?”

Fu chuckled, but the glint of excitement didn’t leave his eye. “A new miraculous.”

You know the parts in movies where everything stops? The world freezes and quiet slips into every crevice. Each breath is deafening and every flicker of movement takes a century to finish. Everything seems to fit perfectly and doesn’t make sense at all. It’s an overused cliche, but in this very moment it was the only way Adalyn could explain how the world continued to spin around her. 

“You found... a new one?” Her pulse seemed to pound through her skull. “Is that even possible?”

“Adalyn,” the man gave another one of his soft smiles, “When you’ve lived as long as I have, you learn that anything is possible.” He shuffled back to the table, his hands beckoning her to follow.

“Where did you even find it?” her voice was still on edge. “Spain,” he said. Adalyn’s eyebrows furrowed. It made sense, there had been reports of supernatural occurrences in Spain. Figures spotted on rooftops in the middle of the night, abnormalities within the laws of nature, even claims of magic.

Adalyn looked back at Fu. His hands were cupped together, holding a small object. She peeked down, surprised to see a small bracelet. It was a simple silver chain, bare except for a small charm shaped like a car. The girl frown, “I don’t know, Fu…”

“Just hold it,” he said. Adalyn scowled, but slowly reached for the jewellery. Her fingertips had barely touched the miniature car when a sudden flash of blue light exploded throughout the room.

Adalyn brought her hands to her face, shielding her eyes from the brightness invading the room.  When the light finally did dim, she slowly peeled her hands from her face. 

Fu hadn’t seemed to flinch as he stood in the same place as before, with Wayzz floating above his shoulder. But there’s was also something else. On the table was a little blue creature. He was groaning, a low sound that filling the silent space. It began levitating off the surface, it’s several arms dangling. It’s eyes opened, dull and serious. It looked at Fu, then Wayzz, then Adalyn. The stare lingered on her. After a few more moments he sighed, “I was woken for _this?”_

The two humans continued to look in complete shock at the small creature. “Holy shit,” Adalyn whispered.

Fu also looked surprised, though not as flabbergasted as Adalyn was. “There shouldn’t be a jellyfish miraculous.” 

“Jellyfish?” her eyes were permanently embedded of the creature. The jellyfish shook his head, which looked more like him shaking his entire body, “No there’s been a mistake. You can’t be my holder.” His voice was deep and fluid while he spoke. “There’s been an accident, this prepubescent rock star wannabe is not the holder of this miraculous.” 

The elderly man seemed to have gotten a hold of the situation before Adalyn did. He moved closer to the jellyfish, “Incredible. The miraculous chose Adalyn.” 

Adalyn stopped, _“What?”_

“No, she’s not mine,” the jellyfish zoomed to Fu’s face. “Guardian, sir, can you fix this? There’s been some mistake she’s not-” 

The next few moments are now a blur to Adalyn. 

It started with a boom, a loud and crackling noise that sent her to the floor. She remembers hearing voices, but the ringing in her ears were overpowering all other sound. There was Fu, lifting her up and placing something in her hands before shoving her away. She could see him yelling something, but she couldn’t tell what. 

There was another explosion, this one leading to another figure appearing. Adalyn saw the figure walking closer, and thought it was a women. She could remember the multitude of knives seeming to sprout from her red and green costume. Adalyn saw a smile spread across her face, and she launched knife across the room. The teen didn’t remember seeing it fly, but she could never forget the image of the knife protruding out Fu’s body. 

Adalyn still couldn’t hear anything other than the constant drone in her ear, but she could feel her throat becoming raw from screaming. 

Her vision was doubling, and it wasn’t until the small blue creature came that Adalyn could focus on anything. The jellyfish tugged at the teen’s clothing, and she could feel her legs moving, but her mind was still on Fu. The knife in his chest. The surprised look in his eyes.

_ Fu was dead. _

There was a sudden change in temperature, and her mind came to just enough that she registered she was outside. The ringing had died down, and all that was left was the creature yelling, “TRANSFORM ME! TRANSFORM ME!” 

“Transform me?” Adalyn croaked, and she was met with a tingling sensations. Swarms of different blues and sparkles surrounded her as her clothing seemed to dissipate. Her skin felt as if something was being pastured upon it, and her face felt heavy. Once the flood of magic vanished Adalyn was left transformed.

She looked down at her clothes. Draping blue sleeves hung from her arms, and the color continued down her body feet. The skin tight suit was covered with faint strips of fabric that extended from her waist and hanging to her ankles. Her hands were brought up to her face, feeling a latex-like mask on her face. She ogled at her clothing, “What is this?” 

“We have to go,” a voice echoed through her head. “Run. Now.” 

Adalyn’s legs responded before anything else could. She began sprinting down the street, running as fast as she could while the voice in her head continued.  “You need to say, _amend alterations._ After that, you’ll feel some sort of buzzing throughout your body, and you will have to say you want to go home. This whole mess can get fixed after that. Just say you want to go home.” 

Adalyn nodded, still running but surprising not tired, and spoke softly,  _“Amend alterations.”_ The effect was almost instantaneous, and a vibration seemed to course her body, giving her a sense of power she had never known moments previous. 

With that strength she thought back to early that night. She thought of Lacey permanently attached to her phone. Devan smiling with pizza stacked on his plate. Her dad drunk but still worrying about his own father. 

And her mom. 

Her mom being strong in her own way and taking the hardships of the house. Her mom dealing Chloe over and over again. Her mom fighting back against the tyranny of a constantly drunk husband. Her mom defending their friends who had left them because of Ladybug. 

_ Ladybug.  _

She really needed Ladybug right now. Adalyn needed her mom to protect her from all this mess, all the Hell that had just appeared. She needed to go home and convince her mom to be Ladybug again. Adalyn needed a superhero. 

“I want to go home to Ladybug.” 

“WHAT?! Adalyn that’s not how it works you ca-” But in that instant the blue had arrived once again to take Adalyn home, and she was ready to be back in the safe arms of Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellyfish are one of the oldest species yet their lifespans are only a few months at a time. The obvious choice for a time miraculous.  
> Also the women with the knives is a little tip of my hat to a humming bird miraculous that my friend had mentioned and I've thought about using in other stories.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave kudos and comments, all the support means so much! And share it with your friends and fellow Miraculous lovers!
> 
> Also go bother me on Tumblr! (izthebookfreak)
> 
> -Iz


End file.
